


Aesthetic

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, can't stop won't stop, this comes directly from a thing I saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shame, really, because Blue Pearl is – under a certain point of view, if you are into these things, she absolutely doesn’t agree – actually very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> so I read this ask on tumblr and I had to go and write something about it sorry not sorry  
> http://fatalcookies.tumblr.com/post/137911383573/oh-i-almost-forgot-a-pearlshipping-headcanon-for

Yellow Diamond teaches her – but that’s an exaggeration; she talks about, casually explains, she annoyingly points out – what an aesthetic is. From that moment, Yellow Pearl spends her free time criticizing other Diamonds' sense of style.

Not out loud, of course. She doesn’t want to be broken. 

But she _is_ right, after all: White Diamond, with her spiky hair and her sharp shoulder pads, and Pink Diamond, with all her fripperies and bows, aren’t even close to Yellow Diamond’s superior knowledge of aesthetic. 

Then there’s Blue Diamond. She is the worst. A punch in the eye. Who does she think she is? Sitting around in that dreadful mechanical room, all those tiring shades of blue and that pathetic attempt of looking mysterious by covering all of her court members’ faces with capes or hair. 

A shame, really, because Blue Pearl is – under a certain point of view, if you are into these things, she absolutely doesn’t agree – actually very cute. 

Maybe it’s the way she stands still, hands joined together, softly rubbing her thumbs when nobody notices; or the way she looks in that – _hideous_ – skirt, appearing smaller and thinner than she already is; or maybe it’s the fact that she can’t talk and only expresses herself through holograms and gentle gestures. Maybe it’s connected to how rarely she smiles, and when she does it’s mostly to Yellow, maybe it’s a combination of all these things, but Yellow can’t stop thinking on how horrible it is that she has to follow Blue Diamond’s style, with that stupid bangs falling on her face without a reason or control. 

_(Actually, she can’t stop thinking about a lot of things concerning Blue)._

They have their alone time when Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond engage a meeting, sometimes at one’s quarter and sometimes at the other’s.  
It’s next to Yellow Diamond’s throne that Yellow touches Blue’s hair for the first time. It’s just a brush, really. She circles around her for long minutes, Blue tilts her head in confusion.  
«I’m just looking at you» Yellow says, answering her silent question. She stops in front of her, eyes narrowed, studying her, and it’s almost automatic to raise one harm and brush against her bangs with the back of her fingers.  
Blue stays still, hands behind her back, and waits for the next logical thing to happen. 

But Yellow doesn’t raise her hair. She thinks about it for a moment but then gives up, it just doesn’t feel right for whatever reason.  
She draws back her hand and grimaces.  
«Ridiculous» she comments. «It has no sense. Why do you all cover your face?» 

Blue shrugs. It’s never like how Yellow shrugs, contemptuous, derisive, an aggressive movement; when Blue shrugs it’s always placid, gentle, accompanied by a little smile. Yellow finds it a lot prettier than what she is wearing. 

«Your Diamond certainly does have her aesthetic» she grunts, and looks away. 

 

It becomes the closest thing to a habit. When they are left alone the two talk about various things – and some would be surprised to see how well Blue handles a conversation, showing with her holograms things that Yellow herself isn't able to explain – until Yellow casually brushes her hair. One time it’s because she thinks she sees something in it, another one is a mistake, another one is again due her disbelief on how _horrendous_ Blue Diamond’s fashion is. Each time she touches a little bit further and for a little bit longer, until she can brush the skin behind it. 

Blue lets her. Blue seems to await for her to do it, even. She listens to her absurd excuses and gently nods like she believes them. The point is, Yellow herself is not sure why she’s doing it.  
Maybe she should ask Blue, who silently laughs every time Yellow withdraws her hand like she knows something the other doesn’t. 

And then one day Yellow doesn’t even bother finding a pretense. She simply moves her hand over her bangs, lingering with a finger as she’d like to wrap a lock of Blue’s hair around it – she almost forgets to mutter a dry remark on how can she even see – and when she is about to draw back Blue’s fingers catch her wrist and keep her still. 

_(Gentle, of course, gentle as always)._

Yellow stiffens, surprised. Blue’s fingers are soft.  
«What is it?» she asks.  
Blue smiles and hums softly, the closest thing to a sound. She slowly guides Yellow’s hand a little bit higher, just enough for some strand of hair to rest on the back of her fingers, and then she stops again. 

Yellow’s eyes widens when she realizes what Blue wants her to do. She shouldn’t be that surprised, that honored – how many gems have seen her face? Has Blue Diamond? – and least of all that nervous, but yet it takes a great strength to keep her hand from shaking when Blue releases her wrist.  
Blue’s arms hides behind her back and she smiles, she blushes softly, she waits. 

Yellow snorts, more at herself than to her. She puts on the most annoyed and indifferent expression she can manage and then, rolling her eyes, pushes Blue’s hair back with one single gesture. 

She runs to look faster than she would admit. 

Blue does have eyes under her bangs. Two, and Yellow shouldn’t be shocked – all pearls have two eyes, so why was she doubting it? And exactly how much time has she spent thinking about something that trivial?  
They are closed now and Yellow tilts her head a little, has just the time to ask herself what even was the meaning of this, then they flutter open. 

Yellow paralyzes. 

Stars, she’s _beautiful_. 

Her eyes are blue and again, this shouldn’t be a shocking revelation, she should even be annoyed by how monochromatic everything is at Blue Diamond’s court but Yellow can’t exactly _think_ in that moment. Blue’s eyes are shining and sweet and Yellow feels something in her chest and in her stomach and she steps back and she stumbles and almost falls and _oh stars_. 

Blue’s hair, not held up anymore, fall back where they usually are, hiding those two skies in her eyes. Blue laughs without sound, bending a little on herself, covering her mouth.  
Yellow’s face is basically orange from how flushed her cheeks are. She looks at Blue like she’s afraid of the power she has. 

When Blue finishes laughing, she smiles again. It’s more than a gentle smile, it’s a genuine happy one. She moves forward and, because it’s only fair, sinks her hands in Yellow’s topknot and messes it up. 

It’s enough for Yellow to regain consciousness.  
«Hey! Stop that!»  
She fixes what Blue has messed up while the other pearl keeps laughing. Yellow is still blushing. 

Blue Diamond’s aesthetic may have its reasons, after all.


End file.
